This invention relates generally to apparatus for transferring articles and more particularly to an improvement of a transfer machine used in combination with a press in which a pair of parallel feed bars are provided for three dimensional movements to automatically transfer blanks sequentially through a series of die stations of the press in each of which the blank is progressively worked.
A conventional transfer machine of the type described has a driving section disposed at each lateral side of the press. Each of the driving sections includes various mechanical elements such as cams, levers and shafts which in cooperation drive the feed bars three dimensionally. Each driving section occupies an impractically large space impeding the transfer of the billets into the press, as well as the transfer of the forged products to the outside of the press. This in turn requires an impractically complicated construction of the devices for transferring the billets and products, often resulting in various troubles and difficulty in the maintenance.
The large distance between the driving sections from the lateral side surfaces of the press requires a correspondingly large length of the feed bars, resulting in an increase of the weight of the same. This also markedly increases the size of the transfer machine, because the operation speed and the weights of the parts constituting the feed bar system are the primary factors which determine the required strength of the driving system of the transfer machine.
This large length of the feed bars causes vibration of the machine particularly when the operation speed is high.
For these reasons, there is an increasing demand for an apparatus structure that provides a reduction in the weight and length of the feed bars.